Fallen Angel
by SeriouslyMentalCraze
Summary: Kiara O'Kane was an angel, until due to the breach of a couple of rules, she got her wings taken from her. Follow her and the marauders as she fight to get back all that she lost.
1. Prologue: Ones Wings are Ones Freedom

_Prologue: Ones Wings are Ones Freedom_

_Guardian Angels; they were legendary, they have been spotted in history for ages, and the bible especially put them in the spotlight, but the bible had it wrong, they weren't god's servants, spirits were gods servant. They were like the police, with a totally different task though, but the police and the government would portray them just fine, they helped god, and god helped them, they were the two items on a scale that kept in perfect balance._

_She was sitting in prayer position, with her legs folded underneath her, her hand chained together in fat chains laying on her lap, her head with it's blonde hair was bowed down as if they would be chopping it off, her blue eyes were blindfolded with a black blindfold, and she was wearing a simple black dress that went to her ankles, still revealing her petite feet. But the most wondrous about her, were her wings, they were the size of her body, and covered in beautiful white feathers. _

_She was sitting in a huge white marble hall, with two male angels behind her looking at her with a sneer that did not befit their personality, but Kiara O'Kane had saved a boy from hell, she had believed the boy should not have died because his Guardian Angel had just left him, and could have easily saved him, but there were rules, a Guardian Angel could _only_ interact with their own protective. It was one of the sacred ruled, and she'd broken it. Usually she'd only lost her Guardian License and would have to work here as a regular Angel, but she had broken another sacred rule as well, she'd _kissed_ a mortal, it was the most sacred rule to not under any circumstance ever to have such interactions with mortals. The punishment was death, but god had shown pity on her and degraded the punishment to being casted out of her home and thrown into the world in which she belonged._

"_Thy, Kiara O'Kane shall today be having thy wings taken from thee, and being casted out of our society and thrown down to earth, were thee belong." The voice of upper Angel Gabriel sounded._

_The wings started moving upwards and backwards, with a huge ripping sound they came off, showing the angels bloodied back, but the worst thing by far was the cry of pain coming from the young angels mouth, the cry was full of despair, pain, sorrow, grief and most of all guilt._

_The young girl fell to the marble ground and lay there shaking as the blood poured out of the wounds, and then the shaking stopped, she'd gone unconscious, and as she lay there being unconscious her blonde hair slowly but surely turned light brown, showing she was no longer an angel, her pure white skin got a little color._

_Then the walls of the hall shimmered and turned into a black forest,and the floor turned into a mossy underground, the two male angels disappeared leaving the now human Kiara O'Kane to blead to death._

_The voice of upper angel Gabriel boomed once more "Let us hope, for the sake of the forest, that someone takes this outcast and piece of dirt from the clean forest floor."_

**Author's Note: Alright what do YOU think.**


	2. Chapter 1  A Trip to Forget Problems

James Potter was laying on his king size bed, in his huge bedroom on the far right side of the mansion. His glasses were askew on his face, and his black hair was ruffled by the amount of times he'd pulled his hand through his hair.

Knowing James Potter, this was an extremely uncommon thing to do, just lying there. But he had a problem, his two best friends had just fallen out, Sirius Orion Black, his one friend had spilled the secret of Remus John Lupin, his other friend, and thereby destroying 4 years of trust and friendship. That might sound extremely bad, but it got worse, the two of them had gone so far as to demand James picked a side. He would naturally have sided with Sirius since they'd been better friends for a longer time, however what Sirius had done, did break an extremely large amount of morals.

Just thinking about it hurt James brain, not hurt as in a little annoying sting, no it had turned into a full-blown migraine. He could feel the blood pumping through the ores around his head, and every single tiny squeak sounded like it had be loudened a hundred times.

Finally James made the decision to get up, and take a walk. Maybe the fresh air would blow the problem off of his mind for a while. Wait….. Had he thought take a walk, that was not good, he needed something to keep his brain busy, not his legs… Flying, that was a good idea, he'd need all his concentration to fly the broom, and zigzag between the trees.

He couldn't even see a thing in the darkness of the late night, this would get his adrenaline up so high and get that drunk feeling of bliss, and right now, he needed bliss. His body and mind would fully concentrate on using his senses to sense the obstacles instead of seeing them.

James sneaked, down the hallway, took a right turn at the cross-point, and tip-toed down the stairs. When he reached the door to the broom cupboard, he took his wand from his back-pocket and tapped the door while whispering the simple spell "_alohomora_". The door gave a hushed clicking sound, that in the stillness of the night sounded like a muggle atomic bomb going of, and he knew, they'd watched a memory of one of the survivors in _muggle studies _class at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the previous year.

Back then he'd been fascinated by it, so fascinated he'd done extra work on it, thereby getting quite a high mark on his OWLS. His mother had been thrilled that her son had actually put in an effort for a specific subject, because normally he just did the work a couple of minutes before hand in date.

"James." The booming voice of his father interrupted his thoughts. He swiveled around and looked straight into the grey eyes of his father. They were reflecting the emotions of confusion and curiosity. Confusion as to why his son was out at midnight trying to sneak out, and curiosity if this was about meeting up with a girl or some of his school friends.

"Dad." James said in a tone with loads of love and innocence clashed on, trying to get away with being caught red-handed in the act of trying to sneak out.

"What are you doing?" His father asked, his tone reflecting his curiosity, and not the disappointment he felt as he realized his son had something going on, and had neglected to tell his parents about it.

"Well, I _was_ going to go fly." James stated bluntly, looking at his father and trying to pull the puppy-dog face to get some sympathy from his father, he failed miserably at pulling the puppy-dog and his father had to hold it in to not burst out in laughter.

"Yes, I can see that. I'm not _fully _blind yet." He said, making a joke about how he as being older still saw better than his son, whom had needed to get glasses at age of 8.

"The question is why?" Mr. Potter asked. His eyebrows raised into his hairline in the inquiry of an answer. A smile was playing on his lips from James' puppy-dog look.

"Well..." James muttered deliberating whether to tell his father about Sirius and Remus or not. He decided to do it, because maybe his father could give him some advice. "I wanted to clear my mind a bit... Remus and Sirius are having a fight, and well. They want me to pick a side..." James finished lamely.

"You just can't seem to pick a side, and your troubled of what to do." His father finished for him, he was proven right when James nodded at the reply. "In my opinion you should tell them to figure it out between them selves. It is their fight, you don't need to do anything." The wisdom was evident in his statement, and as his father was an _Auror_, James respected his father's opinion quite highly.

"How about we go fly together, my mind needs some clearing from my own problems as well." Mr. Potter said to his son, and his sons face lit up, he wouldn't have to return to bed... He'd actually get to fly with his father. They hadn't done this in ages.

They both tookt their brooms, a Nimbus 1000, and a Nimbus 1001, for Mr. Potter and James respectively, and walked out of the huge oak front doors, Mr. Potter locking them with magic behind him.

When they rose into the air, the chill wind, blew away their worries almost insantly. The half moon gave off a bit of light, just enough for them to not crash into the large tree trunks, as they flew into the forest.

The sticks and twigs whipping past their faces and limbs, scratching their bare sking and lightly tuggin their clothes. It gave both males and feeling of extremely nice freedom.

They flew straight ahead away from the house for quite a while, never straying further than a hundred meters apart for safety reasons. They passed a small lake in which James tended to go swimming quite often, they passed a couple of different tree huts, they even passed the picnik area that belonged to Mrs. Potter.

Then they arrived at an open field where the guys used to play soccer, since there were three trees on either side of the area that could work quite well as goal rings, however there int he middle of the patch, illuminated by the moonlight, lay a figure. Glowing slightly in the dark, with long dirty blonde hair flowing around what was identifiable as the head, and a flowing black dress, with a bare back...

The back had two horrible wounds on them, with dried blood. Both Potter men temporarily halted in the air before zooming down the the corpse. The crouched down beside the female body, and Mr. Potter gently touched the back, to which a soft almost irrecognizable whimper was heard.

Mr. Potter's eyes met James', and an understanding passed between them almost immediately. This girl was going home to them first, and questions would be asked later.

**Thanks for Reading everyone! Could you pretty please Review? It'd make my day.**


End file.
